1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus having a call generation limiting function and an attached telephone.
2. Related Background Art
Among facsimile apparatuses, there is a facsimile apparatus having a call generation limiting function to limit a call generation for a facsimile transmission or the like.
According to the call generation limiting function, for example, a key code for a specific call generation limitation is set and the user inputs the key code from an operation panel of a facsimile apparatus, thereby setting the facsimile apparatus into a call generation limitation state.
The conventional call generation limiting function as mentioned above, however, limits only a call generation from the facsimile apparatus main body, so that a call can be generated from an attached telephone and a handset.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a communication apparatus which can limit a call generation of an attached telephone.
It is another object of the invention to limit the call generation of the attached telephone by a simple construction.
Further another object of the invention is to certainly realize a call generation limiting function of a data communication apparatus.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description and appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings.